


mine

by HalfAnachronism



Series: Merlahad [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Crack, Dorks, Fluff and Crack, Honey Trap Mission, M/M, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, Young Kingsman agents, but mostly crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAnachronism/pseuds/HalfAnachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Merlin is being possessive of Harry, and Harry loving it</p><p>Long story short Harry and Merlin are young and Merlin's a wee bit possessive and Harry's a wee bit sassy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mine

"Galahad," Arthur's voice boomed across the room. "We've got a mission for you."

Harry quickly jumped up and dashed across the room towards Arthur.

"You're to get inside a mob, but you must do so quickly as time is running out." Arthur explained, handing him a folder.

"Time is running out for what?"

"It's just running out. Don't question me. Now, what you are going to do is get in close with the leader of the mob, a woman by the name of Serafina Bellucci. And I believe you know what I mean by 'get in close'."

"I'm supposed to fuck her brains out, correct?"

Arthur sighed. This kid was more trouble than he was worth. "Yes, Galahad, you're supposed to fuck her brains out. But do so _lovingly_ , so that she trusts you enough to let you in."

"Will do, sir."

"Be prepared to leave for Italy by tomorrow afternoon."

 

"I heard you've got a mission."

"Yup," Harry replied. "And it's a honey trap."

Merlin almost choked on his coffee. "It's a _what now?"_

"Aw, Merlin, are you jealous?" Harry sat down on his boyfriend's desk.

"No, no I'm not. I know that you're professional and–"

"And we've only been formally dating a month and I'm already being stolen from you by an Italian mob boss."

"Go away, will you? I've got some important work to do."

"Admit it, Merlin, you're jealous!" Harry hopped off the desk and turned around dramatically, making sure Merlin could see his arse as he slapped it. " _This_ is no longer yours!"

"Oh no, honey trap mission or not, _that_ is mine."

"Tell that to Serafina Bellucci, darling!" Harry teased as he walked way.

Merlin smirked as he watched his boyfriend walk away. Harry was right, he _was_ jealous. He'd been pining for that idiot for the better part of five years before an actual relationship was established, and there was no way in hell he'd let him get away now. Although he was very comfortable and confident in their relationship, honey trap missions were always stressful on couples, and Merlin's tendency to overthink everything would definitely complicate things.

 

Two days later, and Harry was at a bar in Rome, Italy. His objective was to flirt with this Bellucci woman, head back to her place for a good old-fashioned dickin' (or, as Arthur insisted it on calling it, much to Harry's distaste, _love-making_ ), and then somehow weasel his way into her heart and find out all her secrets and ruin her life. Yet another day in the fantastic life of Harry Hart.

Bellucci approached him as expected, slithering up next to him like the snake her dress once was. She asked, "So, who do _you_ belong to?"

"Hopefully you, if this night goes the way I'd like it to."

Bellucci giggled, and everything was going according to plan.

 

Back in England, Merlin was hitting his head against a desk.

Metaphorically, of course. He was too busy to be doing any actual head-banging. But his mind was a whirlwind of worry, and he couldn't stop thinking about Harry. Not only was this a honey trap mission, but it was the first mission Harry'd been on out of the United Kingdom since they got together, so Merlin had plenty to stress over.

But Harry was a good spy, and according to the last messages they'd received from him, everything was okay, so he was going to be fine, right?

"Merlin, something's gone wrong on Galahad's mission." Arthur said, waltzing into the room as if nothing was wrong. "We're going to need you to save his arse."

Merlin sighed.

 

Harry Hart woke up tied to a chair.

Of course, this wouldn't exactly be his first time in such a situation, but typically a safe word was involved, and Harry couldn't remember coming up with one for this particular circumstance. In fact, he couldn't remember this particular circumstance at _all_ , nor could he remember going to Ms. Bellucci's room. But he had to've, because he could clearly remember Bellucci buying him a drink and... ah, yes. Of course. He'd been drugged.

Harry wriggled his arms as much as he could, but found that he was thoroughly strapped in. He sighed. This wouldn't end well.

Suddenly, a door opened and shut with a loud _clang._ In walked Bellucci.

Before Harry could make a sassy remark, he was slapped across the face.

"Well, good morning to you, too."

"It's the evening."

"Well I've slept quite a while, haven't I?"

Harry was met with another slap across the face.

"I know you're a spy, and I want you to tell me every single thing the Kingsmen know about me," Bellucci demanded calmly.

"Me? A spy? Please, I'm just a lad on vacation–"

Harry was slapped again.

"You know, if you're going to slap me around we're really going to need a safe word–"

Unsurprisingly, he was slapped again.

"Tell me _everything_ or I will shoot you!"

"How? You haven't got a gun!"

Bellucci pulled a gun out of her dress.

"Ah, now you've got one. I suppose I should begin talking, eh?"

Bellucci nodded.

"All right, well I think our safe word should be _bananas–"_

Suddenly, the wall caved in, and a familiar Scotsman walked in and, after quickly assessing the situation, pointed his gun at Harry's captor and, referencing his poor Harry, said, "That's mine."

A wave of Kingsman agents flooded into the room. Bellucci put her gun on the ground.

Merlin quickly ran over to Harry to untie him.

"All this, for me?" Harry joked.

"Shut up. Are you all right? Did she hurt you?"

"She only slapped me around a bit, nothing too major. I was drugged though."

Merlin fake-gasped. "You never let _me_ drug you!"

"I know. Are you jealous?"

"Yes, yes I am. I was worried sick, even before we thought anything happened."

"Well, I'm glad you admit it. And you're right, you know."

"I'm right? About what?"

"You said _'that's mine'_ and you're right. I'm yours."

"Come here, you arse." Merlin pulled Harry in close to him as the rest of the agents took in Bellucci.

"But I do love how annoyed you get when you're jealous. Turns me on a bit."

"All right, we're going home now."


End file.
